The present invention relates to devices for opening packages and, more particularly, is directed towards devices for opening rolls of coins.
It is an opject of the present invention to provide a coin roll opener for efficiently and quickly severing a coin wrapper to permit removal of the coins.
The invention is characterized by a body in the form of a thin rectangular sheet of metal having one of its longitudinal edges turned upwardly at a ninety degree bend to form a dulled blade which is parallel to a longitudinal axis of the sheet. The height of the blade is sufficiently high to sever only the wrapper containing a roll of coins. The sheet is mounted on an upper face of a substantially rectangular base with the dulled blade extending upwardly. A gripping stratum is attached to an opposite face of the base. As a package of coins is rolled along the longitudinal axis of the body, the dulled blade engages and severs the wrapper. The gripping stratum prevents movement of the base as the package of coins is rolled along the blade.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatuses and systems, together with their parts, elements and interrelationships that are exemplified in the following disclosure, the scope of which will be indicated in the appended claims.